30 Day Writing Challenge
by Malteser24
Summary: 30 day writing challenge featuring youtubers. My friend told me i should do it so i am. :D Rated M just in case. I do not own any characters bar my own
1. Day 1

_Eighteen may be young to know you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, but I felt like this had been several lifetimes coming, and didn't want to waste a moment of this one._

I've been in that many relationships, I've lost count. None of them have ever lasted more than 6 months. I used to think it was them, but now, as my newest ex promptly slammed the door, figuratively and literally, on our relationship, I realise it's me. Boyfriend after girlfriend and so on, no one seems to stay. There's only one person I know I can tell, who won't judge me because he is the best person I know.

I go to my room and open up my laptop, loading up Skype. I log in and see he is on. A small smile graces my face as I press the call button. He quickly accepts and I sit there, waiting as it buffers and his gorgeous face appears on screen. We talk for hours, leading from my crappy love life to his education. A genuine smile soon appears, and I realise how much I like him. I've had a crush on him since we met, me being the nervous fan and him, the confident and cool youtuber. We hit it off quickly, finding shared interests. We started skyping and texting after that, continuing conversations we hadn't quite finished, even if it was hours later. I thought of him when I was in school. I thought of how the sun glints of his ink black hair, how his eyes glint and sparkle whenever he gets excited about something. I was falling for him, hard. And there was nothing I could do.

It was on this particular Skype chat, I noticed him looking nervous. I asked him what was wrong, and he shrugged it off, but I knew him too well by then. So I pressed on, asking him again and again what's wrong, assuring him he could tell me anything, I wouldn't judge. He eventually got sick of my constant nagging, and agreed to tell me. I sat there in silence as he talked, letting his heart out and releasing all the thoughts that had been bothering him. I sat in shock once he had finished, not believing it was true, and unsure what to say next. I collected my thoughts and spoke the only thing that could ever have been said in that moment.

"I love you too."

_Eighteen may be young to know you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, but I felt like this had been several lifetimes coming, and didn't want to waste a moment of this one._

I made a vow, years into our future, and I haven't broken it since.


	2. Day 2

_Shit. Shit, Shit, Shit. Where the hell is it?_

I ran around my room, lifting my covers, flipping over my mattress, throwing clothes in every direction from the floor and the cupboard. Everything on my desk was thrown aside, drawers flung out. By the time I was finished, my entire room was a mess. Clothes, books and general miscellaneous things were scattered around my room. If my laptop wasn't in the lounge, it would probably be broken.

"Dan? Are you in here?" I heard Phil ask, knocking lightly on my door. Even now, when we practically share bedrooms, he still knocks if he knows I'm in. It's sweet. But now, is not really the time…

"Uh, yeah." I said. I can't deny it, and there's no way of escaping him now. I'll just have to make something up, he can't know.

Phil walked in, and stopped at the doorway. I'd say it was from shock or surprise, but it's more the fact that he physically couldn't move any further.

"What happened in here? It's looks like a bomb went off in the middle."

"Are you calling me a bomb?"

"Of course not. I just want to know what happened."

"I was…I was uh, cleaning my room."

"You've made it messier." He pointed out.

"Well, yes. This is just how I clean it. If you don't like it then you can just leave."

"I think I might. Let me know when you're done."

He blew me a kiss, and I blew him one back. He turned around, as if to leave, but then faced me again.

_Just when I thought I had gotten away with it…_

"Where's your ring?"

"Pardon?"

"You're ring." Phil says, stepping closer, or at least as far as he could.

"Oh, I took it off because I was going to have a shower."

"Then why are you cleaning your room."

"Couldn't find my towel. You know how I get; I would lose my head if it wasn't screwed on."

"True. You could have just asked, I would have gotten you another one. Or you could have gotten another one."

"I know, I was just, embarrassed." _That's right Dan, play the embarrassment card, you may be able to bring this back._

"Embarrassed?"

"Yeah. Because I lost a towel. I lose everything, including towels now."

"You don't need to be. Jeez, I lose my glasses or my contacts every other day. Next time, don't hesitate to ask, okay?'

"Sure." I said, silently wishing him to leave.

"I'll help you clean this up after you have a shower, okay? I'll just get you a towel now."

"Yep."

He looked at me, and I knew he wasn't convinced, at all. He still left for a towel, and I took a last, frantic look around my room, when I saw something glint. Heading over to the window, I saw the ring, a simple silver band, sitting on the sill. How it got there I don't know, but I have it now. I slid it on to my finger, and felt comfortable. The sign of my other half was there. I was never going to lose this again.


	3. Day 3

"Why does Mr Stark want me to go on this trip?" I asked Director Fury as he hurried through the halls, I had to run to keep up.

"I don't know. All I know is he told me you were creative and he needed someone like you. We did some background checks on you, all standard requirements, and everything checks out. You're not technically an agent either, more so a consultant."

"Yes, about that. Mr Stark said something about redesigning the stark tower?"

"You'll have to ask him about that. Not that you'll have to wait, he's right there." He said, flinging the door to the lab. Mr Stark whirled around to face us, his signature grin settling on his face.

"Ah, Fury. Great to see you. And this must be…"

"Pj Liguori, sir. It's an honour to be meeting you."

"Yes. Right. Well, there will be some arrangements made. Places to go, people to see. I've seen some of your work, very artistic. I was hoping you would help me design the new stark tower. I was going to turn it into an avenger's tower, but I need some expert help."

"I would love to. Shall I draw up some plans or…"

"Would you like to see the tower? Get a feel for the place? I have some meetings to go to, you should come along too."

"Sure. Of course."

"Mr Liguori." Director Fury cut in.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but what he is suggesting, we can't insure you for a journey like that. Shield has their own things to deal with; it's not personal, just good business."

"He'll be fine with me, Fury." Mr Stark said.

"Thank you, Mr Stark."

"One more thing, if you're going to work and travel with me."

"Yes?"

"Call me Tony. Or Stark. Not Mr Stark, he was my father." He said, smirking at me.


	4. Day 4

"Where is she Chris?"

"I don't know, she was in the seat one second, the next, she's disappeared."

"We have to find her, who knows what people could be out there."

Chris, noticing the tears threatening to spill from his husband's eyes, placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, staring into his beautiful, green eyes.

"We'll find here. She isn't a fast walker, she couldn't have gotten far. How about you head to the toys, an I'll check the dresses. It's likely she found something that caught her interest."

Pj nodded, heading off to the toy section of the store. Chris turned around and walked to the dresses, looking in each aisle for his little girl. He looked down the aisles, but he could not find her. He started asking people if they had seen her, describing her as best they could, but no one had. They apologised and walked off, continuing their lives without worry of where their children or loved ones had gone.

On the other side of the store, Pj was inspecting every part of the toy section, even peeking in the boy's aisle in case she had wondered there. Past dolls, and sporting equipment, past cars and makeup. Yet she was nowhere to be found. He had almost given up, and was about to go back and find Chris, when he heard a small child's voice, one he could never forget, call for him.

"Daddy!"

Pj turned around, and saw his daughter running towards him, arms reaching. He opened his arms out and knelt down, catching her as she jumped into his arms. He held her tight, tears streaming down his face. When he finally let go, she stood back and looked at him, a perplexed expression on her face.

"Why are you crying?" She asked, gently wiping the tears from his face.

"I didn't know where you where, you scared me."

"I'm sorry. I went to look at the dolls. Then, when you and Dad weren't there, I went looking for you."

"We were looking for you too."

Just then, Chris saw them, and ran up to them, hugging their daughter tightly. Pj stood up, silently watching them,

"I'm so glad you're safe." Chris said, letting go of his daughter, trying not to cry himself.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." She promised.

"How about we get some ice-cream? It's been a big day; I think we all deserve a treat." Pj suggested. Chris nodded, and they walked off to the ice cream stand, hand in hand, their daughter in the middle, Chris and Pj on the outside.

Needless to say, nobody ran off again.


	5. Day 5

I sat at the table, paper and pen in hand, and started to write my shopping list.

_Shopping List:_

Caramel Pudding

Chicken and Vegetable pies

Custard Tart (baked)

Caramel Slice

Chocolate Brownie Slice

Chicken Kiev

Chicken Breast Bites

Corn Fritters

Carrots and Cauliflower (frozen)

Chinese Stir Fry

Corn on the Cob

Cheese

Chocolate Ice Cream

Cream

Crunchie ice cream bars

Cheesy Chicken schnitzel

Chicken tenders

Chicken nuggets

_The things I do for my subscribers. _I think, shaking my head, as I slip the list into my handbag, and walk out the door, shutting it on my way out. I walked to the train station, and headed to the supermarket. This is sure to be an interesting video.

**(Part 2 tomorrow)**


	6. Day 6

I went to the supermarket, and collected all the things on my list. I pooled them onto the conveyor belt at the checkout, and the cute boy working there, he reminded me of Prince Eric, looked at me strangely.

"It's for a video. I uh, I make YouTube videos." I said, trying not to sound too weird.

"You're Carrie Fletcher, right? It'swaypastmybedtime?"

"Yeah, I am! Are you a hopeful?"

"And proud. Right from the start." He said, smiling.

"Thank you."

"I look forward to the video." He replied, nodding at my groceries.

"It will be an interesting one."

"I uh, I also have tickets to see Les Mis. I look forward to seeing you perform." A blush has started to creep up onto his face, and he ducked his head slightly.

"Are you going to the night one?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Meet me at the stage door afterwards. We can talk more, maybe even get a picture."

"That would be great." He said, smiling. I collected my grocery bags, and left the store.

When I got home, I emptied the bags onto my bed, and line everything up. Then I set up the camera.

"Hey guys. So, I have a day off, and a few people requested a challenge. A specific one in fact. The alphabet shopping challenge. I did it, and this is what happened…"

**(The alphabet shopping challenge is one I made up for the purpose of this fic. In it, you have to pick a letter of the alphabet, and go to your local supermarket. You then choose an aisle, and must buy everything starting with the letter you chose from that aisle. You then must construct a three-course meal with what you have bought, and serve it to either your family, or friends, or both. I hope that cleared up any confusion.)**


	7. Day 7

**Alfie's P.O.V**

The comment kept running through my head, the same words over and over.

_You're so weird! And not in a good way. It's a wonder anyone likes you, all your subscribers probably feel sorry for you, it's the only explanation as to why they're subscribed. There are better youtubers out there, you should just stop now. You're so strange._

It was an anon message, they always are. Some random letters spelt into a username, made for only one purpose, hurting and upsetting people they don't even know. People like this are sick, and yet, I couldn't help it from getting to me. It was stupid, a silly opinion from someone who has nothing better to do. But it hurt.

I tried to forget about it. I pushed it to the back of my head, but it kept creeping back, until the only thing I could think about was that comment.

**Zoe's P.O.V**

I ringed the doorbell. Even though I had been here before, I still rang the doorbell. It was polite. Alfie opened the door, but he wasn't cheery or laughing. He looked really down."

"Is everything alright?" I asked, stepping forward and holding his hands in mine. He looked away from me, and nodded.

"How about we sit down, and you can talk to me about it." I suggested. He nodded, and led the way into the lounge room. We sat on the couch, facing each other, fingers intertwined. I squeezed his hands, smiling encouragingly.

"It's just a stupid YouTube comment. I don't know why it got to me…"

"Would you mind if I took a look?"

"No…you can if you want to."

He opened up his laptop and logged in, the comments section appearing on the screen. He pointed to the comment, then looked away. I read it, word by word, anger and annoyance boiling inside of me. When I was finished reading it, I shut the laptop lid.

"Alfie, Alfie please, look at me." He raised his head and looked at me, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Don't cry. What was it about the comment that upsets you?" I knew what it was, but I wanted to hear him say it. It would help him to not be upset anymore.

"The mean things they said. I don't want to be weird; I don't want to be strange. I want to be normal."

"Being normal is boring. You're different, and that's what I love about you. Yeah, you're weird, and maybe a little bit strange, but that's a good thing. You can also be really sweet and kind, and no matter what they said, your subscribers love you. And so do I."

I leant forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you Zoe, you've helped me realise that what sets me apart from the crowd are things to be proud of."


	8. Day 8

I grew up with my Mum and Dad. We lived in a small house in a small town, and there we stayed until my sister was born. Then we moved into a slightly bigger house in a bigger small town. We got a dog, a Rottweiler bullmastiff cross. He was big, playful, an my first ever pet. He got taken to a farm when we moved again, into a bigger house. I went to my primary school, dealing with bullies, crushes, friends, enemies, work, and at times, death. I have kept a few friends since; real friends I know are forever. I met my 'buddy' Georgia in grade six, we were paired in the buddy program my school runs. Even now, when I'm finishing year 9, and she is finishing grade 3, we still see each other, and hug each other. It's like I never left.

We got a new dog, a jack Russel fox terrier cross. She's small, with a big bark. I'm going to be studying psychology year 11 next year, and I aim to become a criminal profiler when I'm older. I'd also like to be an author, so somehow I will suit that around my life, including marriage and kids when _I _am ready.

I have met such amazing people during my 14 years of life, read great books, and watched wonderful shows and movies. I have talked to some of the most wonderful people that could ever exist, and have been inspired by countless humans.

This is my life. It's been a bundle of ups and downs, some periods more down than others. My life hasn't been a smooth ride, but no one ever said it would be. It's been challenging, and confusing, and hard, but fun. I've cried, I've laughed, I've crawled into a ball and wanted to die. I've been sick, I've almost died more times than I can count. I've been extremely lucky not to die, had more colds than a normal person should. I have a weird spine and an abnormal case of self-diagnosed hiccupitis.

Basically, my life is like anybody else's. I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up.

**I did kind of change the prompt a bit. But it was the best way I could think of to Segway into big news I have. **

**(This was kind of a draw my life, but without the drawing. Or talking. Or video)**

**So, I asked my parents, and they agreed. I can…**

**START YOUTUBE NEXT YEAR!**

**As long as I keep my grades up, they said I could start making videos on YouTube. I am excited, as I have wanted to make videos for about 2 years now. And I can!**

**It won't be for a few months into the year, as I have to prove I can still keep up school with YouTube. **

**I have a few video ideas already, and I will have a special guest of the month every month. I will be doing ask videos and truth or dares and the like, but I will also be doing advice and rants and little sketches. **


	9. Day 9

I sat down on my bed, the camera set up and recording, and looked at the phone in my hands. I said my usual greeting, to what would be thousands of people watching me.

"Hey guys! So, today I thought I would do another little ask video, as I haven't done one in a while. Of course, I will have my usual fabulous assistant."

Just then, walking in the door and hopping on my bed from behind the door, as I knew he would be, was Dan.

"Helloooo Internet! Ready to answer some questions Phil?"

"Sure!" I handed him my phone, and got ready for the bombardment of questions I knew were sure to follow.

"What was your favourite toy as a child?"

"My mum used to have this giant gorilla, well it wasn't giant, but to small Phillip it was, and it was grey and white, with these red boxing gloves on its hands. He was pretty cool."

"What do you want to be reincarnated as, apart from a lion?"

"Probably a penguin. Especially an emperor penguin. They look really majestic and regal. Then I could slide on ice, and swim fast, and forever be surrounded my snow. And when it's cold, I could snuggle with other penguins."

I looked at Dan, who was looking at me. His eyes asked a silent question."

"Should we tell them?"

And in that moment, sitting on my bed with Dan, talking about penguins, I knew I was ready to tell everyone. And a nod from Dan confirmed he was too."

We leaned in close, and our lips connected. I smiled; every kiss was like a new fireworks display. We pulled away and faced the camera, smiling.

"We cuddle like penguins." Dan said. I hit him playfully, and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Another question, Master Daniel!"


	10. Day 10

I stood at the coffin, tears dripping onto the wooden surface and sliding of, the stained wood shining with tears as well as oil. I stroked my hand over the lid, my fingers bristling against the flower petals, settled on top. I looked up as family and friends pooled in, sitting down on the chairs, row by row, sullen faces everywhere I look. I saw Dan and Phil up the front, tears already falling, tissues held on their faces to stop the steady stream of water. I waited until everyone was seated, before I pulled out the crinkled paper, words written and rewritten covering it.

"Chris…was my best friend. He was the best at accents, the best at so many things. He…sometimes I even thought he was better at drawing then I was. He was funny, smart, gorgeous, kind, one of the best people I have ever met. No matter what was asked of him, he would do it, straight away. Whether it be helping someone in need, or making a cup of tea, he was there in an instant. Our relationship grew, from friends, to best friends, to lovers, to husbands." I looked down at my ring, the engraving on the inside ingrained in my head.

_Together, forever. Never will we part._

"I know everyone here knew Chris in a different way. Either friends, or family, or maybe even fans." I said, looking at the camera at the back of the room, recording this for all the fans that were just as upset as anyone here.

"We told each other we'd die at the same time; we were going to grow old together. Until…that stupid car had to get in the way."

I paused, blinking back tears, before continuing.

"I thought that sickness would be worse, seeing him wither and detioriorate before my eyes. But seeing him, on the cold ground…that was worse than any sickness or disease ever could be."

I put the paper down, choosing to speak purely from my head than from a product of a tree.

"Christopher Kendall was my best friend, my love, my life. I know that everyone will miss him, me none the least. But I also know how he would have liked to be remember for. He would have wanted to be remembered for the great person he was, and the memories we shared with him. But most of all, what he has done in his life for others."

I nodded, my head, before walking over to the coffin and kissing the lid.

"I love you." I whispered.

**(Third P.O.V)**

Chris looked at his husband, a sad smile gracing his face.

"I love you too." He replied, the soft notes carrying off into the wind before they could be heard.


	11. Day 11

I walked in the door and headed straight to my room, throwing my schoolbag in the corner. I sat down at my computer, opening YouTube and signing in. I scrolled through the subscription box, not only all week, but all day for.

_Danisnotonfire has uploaded: Fictional Friends 4 hours ago. _

I clicked on the video, and impatiently waited as it buffered. I watched the video, laughing at the funny parts and sighing at others. When it finished, I sat back in my chair.

_I am the exact same. _I think liking and leaving the video to continue my hour long YouTube spree.

_I love Fridays._

**(Sorry it's short; it was the best I could think of. Two chapters because this didn't even reach 200 words)**


	12. Day 12

Troye Sivan was just casually walking around the shopping centre. He never usually left the house like this, preferring to stay in the dark confines of his room, curtains drawn and laptop opening, venturing into the early hours of the morning on Tumblr. Today, however, he realised, after pulling every article of clothing out of his closet, he needed new clothes. Somehow, shopping for a few shirts and jeans turned into buying 1D merch, every CD he was missing, a new camera, and some new headphones.

He was walking past K-mart, observing as people of all ages bustled past, little kids clutching their newly bought toys, parents lugging bags of Christmas presents, to later be wrapped and put under a glittering tree, teenagers who claim to be madly in love, but will likely despise each other by the end of the month.

_I used to be just like that. _ Troye thought.

As he was walking, his foot got stuck on something. He lifted his foot up, to find gum stuck in the middle.

"Gah! Great." He said sarcastically, carefully placing his foot where it wouldn't get more gum stuck. Where the gum was though, was interesting. It was stuck to what appeared to be a photo. He carefully picked it up, turning it over and gasping.

It was a picture of him and his friend, Tyler, from when they last saw each other. Troye had been in America, and had been inseparable the whole time, never leaving each other's side unless it was urgent. Unfortunately, Troye had to leave and go back home, and had been missing Tyler ever since. Tears pricked his eyes, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and that was when the tears fell.

Tyler was standing behind him, smiling as Troye wrapped his arms around him, almost squeezing the breath and life out of him.

"I missed you too, but I would still like to breath," Tyler said, laughing as Troye pulled away, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry. Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Australia?"

"I wanted to surprise you. That's not the only surprise I have though."

Before Troye could question what he meant, Tyler had slid his hands around Troye's neck and was pulling him closer, joining their lips in a long awaited kiss. When he did pull away, they were both grinning, ear to ear.

"I really like you." Troye said.

"I really like you too." Tyler replied, leaning in for another kiss...


	13. Day 13

"Okay, so I have answered some pretty strange questions before, but this is insane!"

Emma Blackery was sitting on her bed filming Ask Emma #Ten, a half hour video which she was starting to regret committing too. The questions blinking at her from her computer screen were the average mix, normal questions she was happy to answer, and then others, like this one, that just stumped her immensely.

"In your next life you are a duck. Tell us about how amazing your life is."

"Well, if I was a duck, I don't know how amazing my life would actually be. I'm going to guess that you like ducks, _Castiel_Burgers_...Anyway, I'd probably just eat bread thrown from lovely old ladies, swim and yell at people and children because I am a duck!" She said, shaking her head and mentally sighing.

A few hours later, the video finally finished, Emma sat at her desk prepared to edit into the early hours of the morning.

**I'm sorry this is late, actual work at school just finished last week so I haven't really had a chance to write until now. :D Also, I apologise for the shortness of this, I did my best with the prompt.**


	14. Day 14

"_This town deserves a better class of youtuber." Dan said, twisting his hands around the cold, metal bar. _

"_What? No please. I have so much left to give!"_

"_Bye, bye Ben." Phil said, as he and Dan moved closer and closer. _

Ben sat up straight in bed, remembering the horrifying events that had happened only weeks okay. He had quit YouTube, deleting his account, his twitter, and hadn't spoken to anyone since.

"I thought they were my friends. Jealousy is a curse, but they took it too far. I only wanted to join the YouTube community, experience what others had so delightfully enjoyed. To explore further in depth the videos and layers that make up YouTube."

He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, it was weeks ago. The bruises are finally fading, everyone's probably forgotten about me. I think it's time to get a 'real job'."

That night, when Ben was sitting on his couch, absentmindedly eating trifle with his fingers, the spoons having mysteriously disappeared, while his TV screen flickered, the local news on.

"And in breaking news, famous youtubers. Dan Howell, AKA Danisnotonfire and Phil Lester, AKA AmazingPhil have been charged with battery and assault after recent cases where both parties have been accused of getting in fights and assaulting other youtubers. They have declined to comment. More news on that when we have received it."

It actually happened. Someone finally did something.


	15. Day 15

It had been a while since that fateful day. Since the day my life ended, and Dan's diminished.

I watch him, every now and then. I couldn't for the first few months, it broke my hypothetical heart to see him so upset, and especially from something that was my fault. I realised after I did it, it was the wrong decision, but by then it was too late.

He's not the same anymore. He doesn't smile, he rarely leaves the house. Sometimes, he cries himself too sleep. If he can actually sleep. On the nights he can't, I've seen him leave his room and go into mine. He would then wrap himself in my doona and hug my pillow, either silently sobbing or just shaking. I feel horrible, and wish with all I don't have I hadn't done what I did, but it's already happened, and I can't change the past.

There's one thing I can do though, that keeps him sane and me less guilty. Like tonight.

I watch as he crawls into bed, lying on his side and hugging my little lion plush. I lie next to him, and wrap what used to be my arms around his waist. He shudders, and then relaxes, smiling contently as he drifts off to sleep.


	16. Day 16

"Where are we going Chris?"

"Just trust me."

Chris led Pj through the kitchen, towards the back. They slipped into the storage room, and Chris shut the door after them.

"Will you at least tell me what we are doing?" Pj asked.

"I could. But I won't."

"Chris!"

"I was thinking of showing you instead."

"What on earth could you possibly show me in he..."

Pj stopped midsentence, as Chris slid his hands onto Pj's neck, his thumbs brushing Pj's cheeks.

"Shh."

Chris leaned his head upwards and kissed Pj, slowly, cautious of how Pj would react. Pj kissed Chris back, their lips moving and moulding to each other. Things heated up and moved faster, Pj's hands moving up Chris's chest underneath his chest. Pj pushed Chris against the fridge, shivers running down his spine as the cold surface met his skin.

"What are you...I'd scold you guys, but I'm seriously not surprised. In fact I'm a bit relieved." Their boss said, as he opened the door to see the two in their...heated exchange.

"Surprised? What do you mean?"

"We've all been trying to get you two together since you guys started working here. It's been obvious to all but yourselves how you both feel about each other."

"What..."

"Come on, back to work. This franchise doesn't run itself, and I'm not paying you to make out in the storage room."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about, I won't tell anyone. And I am happy for you."

"Thanks Dan." Pj called out, as he and Chris left the storage room, hand in hand.


	17. Day 17

"Watch out for that car, you're going to kill us."

Phil turned the wheel sharply to the right, narrowly dodging the car by a hair.

"Now, just keep your eyes on the road, and try and keep the car straight."

Dan and Phil had just gotten a new car, deciding it would be easier and cheaper if they had a car. What Phil had forgotten to tell Dan in their four years of combined friendship and relationship, is that he didn't actually know how to drive. Dan was more than a little bit surprised. Nevertheless, he had decided to take Phil out and teach him how to drive. That was proving to be more of a task than he had previously thought.

"That's it, slowly, you've got it."

"I'm doing good?"

"Great. Now, just turn the wheel slightly to the left, ease in, that's it, now just straighten the car, well done! Congratulations, you have parked the car!"

"I did it! And we didn't crash!"

"No, you didn't." Dan laughed; amused at the somewhat childish glee Phil was showing.

"I think that's enough driving today. I think you should drive home."

"If you want. How about we get some ice-cream, in congratulations over how good you did today, even after a bit of a rocky start."

"Sounds good. Thank you, for helping me. I know I'm not the easiest student."

"It's fine, really. I like helping you. Now, the glorious ice creams await us." Dan leaned over and kissed Phil quickly.

"You'll be a pro in no time, trust me."


	18. Day 18 Pt 1

"Are you sure about this?" Dan asked, his voice echoing through the phone.

"I'm certain. It's the last thing on my list. I didn't get to do everything I wanted while he was here. Now's my last chance."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything, alright?"

"I will, thank you,"

"No problem. Goodbye." Dan hung up, and I put my phone in my pocket.

I shut the lid of the picnic basket, and grabbed my jacket and keys. I locked the door, and went to my car, placing the basket on the passenger seat.

The drive was, solemn. 'Our song', the one that was playing when we met and at his...funeral was playing softly in the background. The streets were empty, the occasional car passing now and then, but otherwise I was the left to my own thoughts.

I made it to the cemetery, parking a few metres away from where he lies. I got the basket out and shut the door, locking the car as I walked away. The wind blew gently, the rustle of trees and faint chirping of birds my only company.

When I got to the grave, I set the picnic up, spreading the blanket out in front, pouring two drinks, one for me and one for him. Two plates of food were spread out, and I ate slowly, telling him about what he had missed, what had happened while he was gone.

"There's, ah, there's one more thing. I had this list of things I wanted to do while I was...uh, alive. I've done most of them, there's only one more thing. The last thing, that should have been said a lot earlier.

"I love you. I love you Chris, and I never told you and I am so, so sorry. But I do love you, and you need...I needed to tell you. I needed you to know, wherever you are, that I love you."

* * *

I sat down across from him, watching silently as tears fell from his sweet face. His head was resting in his hands, and I longed to hold him, to tell him everything was alright. But I couldn't, and he wasn't. So I did the only thing I could.

"I love you." I whispered, afraid of scaring him.

I would have cried, of that I was sure.

Had I been alive, of course.

**(There is two fics for this prompt, so stay tuned. Also sorry I haven't updated, internet hasn't been working.)**


	19. Day 18 Pt 2

When I saw him standing at the end, Dan and Phil by his side, I felt tears prick my eyes. I held them back, determined that I wouldn't cry today. Of all the days to cry, today was not the best. I walked up to him, taking note of the faces on either side of me, most smiling, some crying, but all here for me and Pj.

I made it to the altar, and took my place on the other side of him. He smiled encouragingly at me, and I felt less panicked. I took the time to realise why I was really here, to marry the man of my dreams.

We said our vows, and slid the rings onto each other's fingers. I stumbled a bit while saying 'I do', but everyone understood how nervous I was.

"You may now kiss the groom."

I didn't hesitate, taking Pj's head in my hands. I moved closer and kissed him, his hands resting on my hips. The sound of cheering and applause brought me back to reality, and I reluctantly pulled away.

"I've completed my list." He whispered to me.

"What was last on the list?" I asked.

"To marry you."


	20. Day 19

"We're getting too old for this, Dan!" Phil said as they packed their suitcases.

"Nonsense. We are never too old for something this special."

"He's right, Dad. I know this means a lot to you guys, but maybe you should give it a break this year. Rest. Stay here."

"Alexander, just because you are a father now does not mean you can boss me around. We have been 'resting' all bloody year, we are going on this trip, and not you, nor your siblings, nor your father can change that."

"What if it's the last vacation you go on?" Their son asked.

"Then I'll die happy." Dan replied with a tone of finality.

"Fine. You always were stubborn man."

"Since the day I met him." Phil said, smiling at Dan and kissing him softly.

"Ew! Don't kiss, mummy and daddy do that enough at home." Michael, their 8 year old grandson said, covering his eyes with his small hands.

"They kiss because they love each other very much, just like mummy and daddy." His younger sister, Charlotte, said.

"That's right. You're such a smart girl." Phil said, picking her up."

"A very smart, and cute, girl." Dan agreed, kissing her on the forehead and cooing over her.


	21. Day 20

I drove around London, waiting for anyone who needed a ride. I saw a pretty handsome guy, about my age, waiting for me. I pulled over, and he opened the door.

"Thanks. YouTube Headquarters, London please."

"Sure thing. How are you?"

"I haven't had the best of days, but I'm hoping it will get better."

"I'm sure it will. I mean, I just got rejected for my film idea yesterday, and I'm still smiling."

"Film idea?"

"Yes, I write, direct, act and produce small films with my friends sometimes. I pitched an idea to movie director about a feature length movie."

"What is it about?"

"Two guys who meet in an unromantic way, no one believes they will get together, but that do, they fall in love. I had a few ideas of how they met, but none of them really worked. I guess that's why I was turned down."

"Well, I hope someone doesn't turn you down, it sounds interesting."

I looked at him in the mirror, a pleasant smile greeting me.

"Thank you. Hey, you look familiar, have we met before?"

"I don't think so; I would remember such a gorgeous face. I have been on the BBC before."

"Yes! You played John Watson in that Sherlock spoof!"

"That I did!"

"That was amazing, you were great! You're a brilliant actor."

"Thank you. I also have a YouTube channel; you should check it out, if you want."

We had reached his destination. I looked back to see him scribbling something on a piece of paper. He got out and leaned through the passenger window.

"Here you go, keep the change."

"Then he was off, with a wave of his hand and wink. I looked at the paper he had handed me with the money.

On it, he had written his YouTube name, what I assume was his number, and a little message that made me blush and smile.

'_Thanks for the cheer up. Maybe your characters could meet like we did'_


End file.
